


Ferris Wheel

by anagum



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Big Brothers, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Little Sisters, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagum/pseuds/anagum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine school years, and Sakura was distant, capturing supernatural beings, and capturing the hearts of those around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

Touya and Sakura had made a promise. Every year, when the Lotus Festival came around, she would convince herself to ride the Ferris Wheel, under the condition that he would sit with her. Sakura never really liked heights, or the idea of being trapped in a hot cage for ten grueling, horrific minutes. But with her older brother there, she felt safe, holding his firm hand. She found no blame in her dependence; neither had she blamed him for his protection. They looked out for each other, and it was like that.

And suddenly, twelve years had passed. Twelve birthdays spent watching his sister grow older and much harder to predict. Twelve Lotus Festivals, in which Touya noticed Sakura didn’t really mind the Ferris Wheel anymore, and would much have rather gone in the roller coaster, Tomoyo at her side, of course. Nine school years, and Sakura was distant, capturing supernatural beings, and capturing the hearts of those around her. And in all that time, Touya swore he had never felt such separation than when she chose to walk away, under her sweet teenaged words, into the Ferris Wheel.

“Onii-san, I want to ride with Syaoran-kun this time. I hope you don’t mind.”

Touya nodded, and made a stern face. He couldn’t help but to feel a bit sad, but he would never let it show. He knew that she would thank him, later in time.


End file.
